A ball joint such as this is described in DE 40 32 541 A1; in this ball joint the pivot pin with joint ball is made of steel and the housing of the joint of a material possessing a significantly lower modulus of elasticity, specifically, a plastic. However, ball joints have also been disclosed in which the joint housing consists of a light metal alloy, as for example in the case of joints integrated into vehicle chassis parts such as suspension arms and the like.